


Алиса в Алисоземье

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Встретились однажды Алиса и Турин…





	Алиса в Алисоземье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alice in Liddell-earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769709) by Mirefinwe [archived by [HASA_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist)]. 



Алиса ужасно устала гулять вдоль Темзы, где невозможно было дать выход своим талантам. Когда, как по заказу, Темза превратилась в Тейглин, Алиса не сильно удивилась, обнаружив, что приблизилась к небольшому кургану, на который и уселась. Через несколько секунд в ее поле зрения попал высокий мужчина, который нес с собой огромный черный меч и громко о чем-то горевал.  
– Извините, сэр, – спросила Алиса, – но кто вы такой?  
Мужчина уселся рядом и уныло посмотрел на нее.  
– Меня зовут Турин, – вздохнул он.  
– О, то есть, это ваше имя?  
– Нет, не имя, а как меня зовут. Мое настоящее имя – Гортол.  
– Мне теперь полагается сказать «Так вот как вас зовут!»?  
– Нет! Зовусь я Аданедель, но это только то, как меня зовут другие.  
– Так мне обращаться к вам – «Аданедель»?  
– Нет! Ты должна называть меня «Мормегиль».  
– Это вы так сами себя зовете?  
– Нет, сам себя я зову «Агарваэн», «Нейтан» или «Турамбар».  
– Так вот вы кто на самом деле!  
– Нет, на самом деле я – Турин, – сказал Турин. – А ты кто, дитя?  
Алиса обдумала вопрос.  
– Скорее всего, Алиса Лидделл, но, возможно, и Мейбл.  
Турин понимающе кивнул.  
– И сколько тебе лет?  
– Официально семь с половиной, а так – не меньше десяти.  
– Возраст печали! Лучше покинуть эту юдоль слез в семь.  
Повисла тишина, нарушенная затем вопросом Алисы.  
– А вы знаете, – спросила она, – что если ОЧЕНЬ глубоко порезать палец мечом, из этого пальца, как правило, пойдет кровь?


End file.
